


Crossing The Line

by tgfmcom



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 21:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tgfmcom/pseuds/tgfmcom
Summary: He'd never liked when other boys stared at her with the same eyes of a predator ready to catch its prey. He had never done nor said anything because he knew it would only upset and worry her, but even he had his limits.





	Crossing The Line

**Author's Note:**

> Based on rays-of-fire-and-ice's post on Tumblr about how Hitsugaya would stare at guys who check Hinamori out. It was supposed to be something funny, I don't know how it turned into this.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does.

He'd never liked when other boys stared at her with the same eyes of a predator ready to catch its prey, or when they spoke about her like they were primitive animals in heat.

He had never done nor said anything to neither her nor the brainless idiots because he knew it would only upset and worry her. She wanted to stand up for herself on her own at the same time she still saw him as just the kid she used to play with. Even after he became a captain she would still call him 'Shiro-chan' every now and then.

So he just let it be. It didn't matter how much his blood would boil in his veins and his stomach twitch when a guy went as far as even dare to whistle and she would just look around oblivious to the fact that she was the one they whistled at.

But even he had his limits.

He thought the guys before were just obnoxious idiots. This boy was not just an obnoxious idiot. He was a _bold_ obnoxious idiot with no fear of death because if he had any common sense he'd know not to flirt with Hinamori in such a brazen way in front of him.

It was no secret in Seireitei that he was very protective of her. Soon after he became captain the catcalls and almost shameless flirts ceased when he was with her. His aura emanated the message and they rapidly got the message.

When he was not around he knew he could trust Aizen to let it clear that it was not okay to do such things.

He still didn't know if he'd rather she be alone with those morons or the psycho. He chose not to think of that. Ever.

"You look lovely today, Lieutenant Hinamori," the boy said, much to Toshiro's annoyance.

"T-thank you, Fujinaka-san." She gave him a shy smile, her cheeks flushing. She looked like an innocent girl who had been complimented for the first time in her life.

Except she wasn't.

When Hinamori felt happy or even satisfied with somebody's comment regarding her, her eyes would shine and her lips would spread into a wide smile. Sometimes she would even close her eyes and give a light bow out of excitement and contentment. That was her genuine smile, that was how she expressed satisfaction.

The smile she gave Fujinaka Haruki was usually the fake one, the one she used while on duty and out of respect to the other person's feelings. But when talking about men blatantly hitting on her, it was her way of expressing discomfort.

She didn't feel the slightest comfortable with the whole situation and Toshiro knew that. He suspected Fujinaka was aware of that too, but continued, not caring whether he had her consent or not.

Making advances at someone knowing it made them uncomfortable was just wrong in so many ways. And it made him mad, especially when Hinamori had to be the victim of this kind of misfortunate scenario.

_Your hair looks shiny today, Lieutenant Hinamori. Is it a new conditioner?_

_Your face is gleaming today, Lieutenant Hinamori. Did anything special happen?_

_What a lovely hairpin you're wearing today, Lieutenant Hinamori! It wouldn't be a gift from an admirer… or even a lover, would it?_

Truth be told, Haruki could be very subtle and a gentleman compared to other guys and the "compliments" she had heard before. But what bothered Toshiro the most–and sometimes even disgusted him–was how subtly pushy he could be.

He always started saying nice things, and then, without realizing it, she would have given him the explanations she did not owe him, and then, before you could blink, she was already promising things she did not want to but would carry it through anyway.

"Are you going to ask her if it's a new cream she bought or inquire after a secret lover?" Hitsugaya asked, folding his arms.

"W-what?" For the first time in his life, Haruki was speechless.

"You heard me, I'm not going to repeat myself."

"Hitsugaya-kun," Momo whispered, her eyebrows rose in shock.

"You know Hinamori is too kind to cut you down and you take advantage of it." He sighed and got nearer Haruki, standing still in front of the Fifth's shinigami with both hands balled into fists.

The height difference between the two boys would have been laughable had Toshiro's Reiatsu not been threatening to kill Haruki right there and at that exact moment if he directed another word to his lieutenant.

"My, my. What is happening here?" A weary voice stopped the captain before he could continue.

"Captain Hirako!" Momo exclaimed.

"Don't you know fighting in front of a girl is distasteful? You two can continue your childish games somewhere else, I need my lieutenant now."

"Sir, I had total control over the situation," Momo said facing the floor. "I wasn't going to allow them to–"

"Any fool with a brain could see from afar you had absolutely no control over the situation and that Captain Hitsugaya would have turned Haruki-san into an ice statue. That aside, I need you to help me with some paperwork that is waiting for you at my office right now."

Momo's hands balled into fists and she trembled.

"You mean you want me to do your paperwork for you?" She said softly still facing the floor.

"Did you say something?"

"No, sir!"

"Good, now let's go. And Haruki-san," he said, calmly. "there will be some floors for you to scrub these next few months. But if you're not feeling excited enough you can always use your toothbrush." The captain turned and walked away with Momo following right behind him.

Haruki watched as his captain and lieutenant headed back to the Fifth's barracks. He lost track of how many times he had blinked trying to understand what had just happened.

Toshiro simply smirked. _Good job, Hirako. Being their captain you must have felt Hinamori's discomfort. You must also have felt my Reiatsu and stopped us before things took a turn for the worse._

* * *

"These should have been handed in a week ago!" Momo looked at the small pile in front of her. Just beside it laid two more piles, the second being bigger than the first, and the last one being the biggest pile.

"Yeah, I think somebody mentioned it, but I wasn't sure until this morning when I was called to the Captain Commander's office," Shinji said while picking his nose.

Momo shook her head.

"By the way, Momo. I should be informed if my subordinates are being harassed."

"Captain, I–"

"You should have told me about that Fujinaka guy." He placed both legs on the table and started to rock his chair back and forth.

"It wasn't serious, really," she mumbled.

"It never is until it becomes serious," Shinji said. "And I'm pretty sure Captain Hitsugaya wouldn't be worked up over nothing. Especially when it concerns you."

"Captain Hitsugaya is just a little overprotective, that's all," Momo said, blushing.

"Yeah, right. You're just gonna stand there and do nothin'? I called you here to help me with the paperwork, and not to talk about your love life."

"L-lo–" Momo's cheeks turned into a darker shade of red. She recomposed herself and took a deep breath. "Yes, sir."


End file.
